Assassins and Necros and Bards! Oh My!
by Ether The Bard
Summary: A Baldur's gate/ Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion cross-over
1. Prologue

**Prologue: There is No Wall**

The gate was rumbling again. Not a good sign. Even the bravest of the Kvatch Guards ran for cover behind the wooden barricades. Then, nonchalantly an Argonian by the name of Gold-Tongue strode forward, garbed in his customary light armor, his steel short sword gleamed brilliantly with the light of the Oblivion Gate. "Should we really be doing this?" spoke Gold-Tongue, as though to himself _Gold Tongue, You are the most cowardly Argonian I've ever had the displeasure to meet, where's your sense of adventure? _"Fine, I'll do this Silversong, but just remember, when I get in there, I'm kicking your ass." Gold-Tongue muttered to which the voice in the young argonian's head replied _It's not my fault the spell put me in your head, and this might be our only chance to reverse it. GET GOING YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SOLDIER!_ And with that the young Lizard stepped through the gate.

"Get up, you stinking reptile, we have to look around! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" Gold-Tongue looked up to see his companion Silversong looking around in wonder and awe at the hellish realm. "You're a crazy pink-skin, you know that, right?" Gold-Tongue stated jokingly. Suddenly a searing heat brought the Bard and the Argonian to their knees. "Looks like it's as hot as…" began Silversong, "Nevermind, that's because it IS Oblivion. Seeing the fire and clawed Towers I'd almost be certain to say that this is Dagon's realm. The fact that a Scamp is over there getting shot by a bored Daedra with a bow confirms it. I guess the gate cast a short term Resist Heat spell upon us. Here, take this amulet Goldie." Silversong took two red amulets with a large sapphire placed in a clasp on each, handing one to the Argonian, while putting the other on himself. "Guess it's good that you didn't wear your Legion armor, you'd be roasted alive right now. How did you ever join them? I was under the Impression that they only accepted full-blooded Imperial pigs into their ranks, not Shadowscale traitors." Remarked the bard as he checked the strings on his lute. "They were needing volunteers to join their ranks for a…" but his words were cut off as a tall elven figure shot a purple streak of energy from his hand at an approaching scamp, all the while reading a black tome in his left hand. "Learn to watch, Lizard. Kinsman, do you honestly think you can do anything to these infernal creatures with a lute?" the elf inquired. Just then the Daedric Guard Strode up to them and said, as he unsheathed his mace threateningly, "Begone Mortal, you have no business here, I shall feast on your fle…" the Bard smiled as the demonic warrior's eyes glazed over. "Perfectly in tune." Silversong remarked to the awestruck elf as he held his lute. "I take that back, good bard. I am surely in the presence of a great musician. Please allow me to introduce myself, I am known as Ysuran Andoril, and I am but a humble Moon-Elf necromancer. Omduil was killed by a goblin tribe as he cast a teleport spell on me, for I have no memories of who I am, I was suppose to go to a tower, but for some reason, I don't think this is it." He stated with a grim note of grief. "Good kinsman, I am Silversong, the Bard, and this lizard here is my compani... er, good friend, Gold-Tongue, and ex-assasain, now but a lowly guard in the great city.", Silversong replied with a great flourish of his hands. "And we are on a quest to find a way to close this infernal gate, for the good of all Nirn. Will you help us, kind Ysuran?" "All my spells are at your service, as is my associate, Jack." Ysuran responded, summoning a skeleton from the ground, equipped with a magical ax. "Whoa." Gold-Tongue spoke with awe filling his voice.


	2. A Tale of Two Magicks

**Chapter 1: A Tale of Two Magicks**

As the trio of adventurers stopped for the night in a cave that they had cleared of about a dozen annoying scamps, they swapped stories. "So, an elf and a lizard, how did you two meet?" asked Ysuran as he was studying his mysterious book. "Well, that is a long story, friend Necromancer, but a good one." , responded Silversong with an amused look in his eye, "About a year and a half ago, quite a long time when you realize what we've been through, well, on with the story, A year and a half ago, my troupe of performers were traveling from Tamriel to Skyrim, but there were a great many bandits and marauders who have ambushed many travelers and killed most of them, so, just to be safe, my troupe bought the services of guards to protect us on our way. Somewhere near the Skyrim border, in the Jerall Mountain Range, we were ambushed by both Marauders and Bandits, unusual, seeing as the two usually avoid each other, we were badly outnumbered, and after a few minutes, Gold-Tongue and I were the only ones of our party alive, I attempted to cast two spells at once, not very difficult, seeing as the music that my recently deceased friend, Treblestring, and I had been practicing cast both spells at once, but was difficult because you needed to fix two targets in your mind's eye at once," Silversong continued as Ysuran nodded his head knowingly, "I attempted to control a marauder to help even the sides, and play a song of valor for Gold-Tongue, but my finger slipped half-way through, as did my mind, since I put much of my magic into the song, something had to happen. Somehow, I ended up in Gold-Tongue's head, so, we have been the same person for about a year and a half, now. Somehow that gate reversed the spell. " Silversong stated. "How did you beat the marauders and the bandits?" Ysuran asked, as he leaned forward like a little child, engrossed in the tale. "We didn't. Gold-Tongue and I had no clue what was happening, and so we fought over his body, the marauders and the bandits believed that I summoned a demon and it had possessed Goldie here and went away invisibly. It was actually quite amusing. We both were skilled in different things, and magic is part of your mind, so Gold-Tongue and I were in a symbiotic relationship, he had increased intelligence at his command, and I had and Immunity to poisons, increased endurance and strength, and could now breathe water, I spent the time when he was in control reviewing over what happened, and I know where I messed up and which string I hit, now I know how to do this again, but first I need to know how to reverse it." Silversong finished. "What pinky here says is true, and, because of our combined minds, I learned a little magic, and he learned how to use a shield and sword, though he prefers to not use a shield. Never has." Gold-Tongue chuckled. "That's because, If you don't want to get hit, get out of the way, Goldie." "You sound like a Tsaesci, Silver." "That's because Treblestring was a Tsaesci, Goldie!" "Excuse me, but what is a Tsaesci?" Ysuran interrupted "A race of Vampiric Serpents, from Akavir." Silversong replied calmly.


End file.
